Let Me Go
by madparty99
Summary: A Lizzington story. About how romantic feelings can be dangerous in the lives of criminals on the run.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Sadly the people who do are playing up the daddygate stupidness. LIZZINGTON FOREVER!**

**Let Me Go.**

**Chapter 1: Head or Heart.**

Raymond is most certainly not a romantic type of person, in stark contrast to his Lizzie who is a hopeless romantic.

"I know you want to." She whispered millimeters away from his lips. Her warmed breath on his skin, her eyes fixated on his lips.

"Lizzie," He allowed his gaze to travel down to her lips momentarily.

"Do it." Her fingers crawled up the front of his chest.

He was stuck. Frozen. His heart was yelling at the top of its lungs "kiss her!" while his brain was running through the list of people who would try to kill her (if they weren't already) if they got wind of a Mr. Reddington having a romantic relationship.

He decided his brain was right, and extracted himself from her. "Elizabeth, I can't. You see..."

She knew where he was going, and decided to risk his possible anger with her and cut him off mid-sentence. "I do see." She humorlessly laughed. "You don't like me that way. It's okay. It really is. Could we forget about this moment?"

Her eyes were full of disappointment and her body language was ridged, but her tone of voice was strong, steady and even.

He knew Elizabeth Scott better than anyone in the world, her herself and he knew something was wrong. The Lizzie he knew would have been tearing up and stuttering. "Elizabeth, what is wrong other than me? You are acting... Different."

"I am acting like you."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Why on earth would she want to be anything like him? "Elizabeth! No!" He hit the wall beside them in anger.

Liz winced and took a step back, but tried to maintain her honey-bear-don't-care attitude. "I am going to go to my room and get very very drunk." She sighed and attempted to turn away from him.

Before she could completely turn away he snatched her wrist and twisted her back around to face him again. She winced again.

"Do not do this to yourself. You are a sweet and caring, beautiful creature and I won't be able to look in a mirror if you change into me in anyway shape or form."

She cracked right then and there.

"I have tried for just about a year now to get you to notice me like I am a sexual being. I have watched you lead women in and out of your bedroom. I came to the conclusion that you don't see me anymore than a houseguest that has overstayed their welcome. And I would love to leave and have a life and feel pretty and desired by men again, but I can't because the second I do I am going to get shot or kidnapped."

A single tear trickled down her cheek, heart rate increased and her breathing became labored and heavy. Liz took in a few long calming breaths. Then looked up and locked eyes with him. "But another part of me is desperately in love with you."

"Lizzie,"

"Let me leave. Let me walk out that door. Let them get me. I have lost everything in this life that was anything of importance to me. You can go on the run again or live in Florence with Madeline, or continue with your list. It isn't you they want, it's me. Let me go." She whispered.

"I need to save you." He whispered back. "It's my sole purpose on this earth, to be your knight and shinning... Whatever."

"The princess in these stories usually end up with the knight-in-shinning-whatevers. I know you saved me from the fire and countless times after that. But in the end one of us is gonna get hurt." She pulled slightly at her wrists testing his hold, he gripped harder, determined to keep her there. "Let's look at it in two ways: way one, you die protecting me. I become depressed that the one person who I loved and was the only thing left I had died leaving me alone. And I lose my protection, don't say Dembe is always here, he is loyal to you not me and I wouldn't let him protect me. So result of way one: both dead.  
Way two, I walk out that door and a bullet travels through my skull, effectively killing me. You can go do whatever you want. Without someone holding you down. It's perfect! I die leaving no one to mourn me, and you get your life back."

"Dammit Lizzie! No! That is never ever going to happen. Neither of them." His grip got tighter on her wrist the more his anger increased.

"Why?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, a quiet plead to let her die. In her mind she was dying anyways, no living family, no husband, and no children. All her friends had left her when Tom did, and in the FBI you learn not to become attached to your partners well knowing any of you can die at any given moment.

"I am in love with you. But I can't be. The second people find out about us they will used you against me and me against you. It may bring you happiness in the beginning, and hell me a lifetime of happiness. But it can not happen."

"How is kissing me any different than sleeping in the same house, or going out to dinner together. What maybe innocent and nothing romantic to you could look like we are together to anyone else." Liz looked up into his eyes, hoping, wishing, praying that he would agree with her.

"You are right." He released his grip her, and simultaneously turned away from her.

"Can I go? To be honest I know I made a mistake and I am mortified that I even acted upon these feelings." She laid her fingers over the door knob.

"Lizzie wait!" He yelled and ran over to her, and laid his hands on her waist. "I am so sorry, sweetheart."

Liz turned around in his arms, her back getting forced against the wall. "Make up your mind! I can't handle complicated right now! I want you! Do you want me in the same way or not!"

His lips crashed over hers. It was rough teeth against teeth and noses pressed together. She pulled away changing the direction of the kiss, making it smooth and languid.

After what felt like forever they released, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

"You were... That was... Amazing." She sighed breathlessly.

"Oh Lizzie." He grinned.

"I am going to get a drink."

"Oh no your not! You are going to go sit on the bed and wait for me to come back."

Red walked out of his bedroom, and went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch and her white wine.

He felt once again conflicted. Elizabeth is like a drug, she is so bad for you but oh god you need her. His brain was telling him how bad that decision he just made was and his heart was swooning over it. He was so mad he let his heart win out, Red grabbed the now empty glass of scotch and threw it across the room. The glass shattered against the wall.

Red made the final decision that he was going to leave for a few days, long enough for her to get mad and realize he lapse in judgement and for him to take time to think about how to move on from her.

He called Dembe to stay with Liz while he went to Florence to meet with Madeline. Maybe she could guide him in the right direction. Because he was at a loss.

Red left right then and there. Dembe didn't even arrive at the house before he left.

"Red!" Liz called out. "Red? You left me on the bed."

"Elizabeth, it looks like our friend Raymond has stepped out for a minute." A younger man said while walking up behind her. Slipping his arm around her waist and a knife up to her throat. "Me and you are going to go on a little trip."

**Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where are You?**

"What the hell did you do?" Madeline laughed as she opened the door to her large vineyard house.

"Maddy, I'm in trouble." He said before brushing his lips lightly over her cheek.

"You are always in trouble." Madeline moved through the front hallway and into the kitchen. "Come we can sit on the patio."

They sat side by side on a hand carved wooden porch swing. "So what brings you to me?"

"It's about Elizabeth." Red whispered unsure of her reaction.

"Don't tell me you did something to hurt the girl? She seemed nice enough and she is definitely smart. Pretty, I believe she was pretty too." Madeline took a sip of her scotch.

"I kissed her and then left her sitting on my bed." He gulped down the rest of the strong amber liquid in his tumbler.

"And...?"

"And now I am here."

Madeline almost choked on the liquid inside of her mouth as she swiftly turned her body to face him. Eyebrows shot up in shock and a small grin playing at the corners of her lips. "You left her waiting for you to return to I assume have intercourse, and didn't tell her that you weren't coming back?"

He frowned in shame. "Yes."

Madeline was trying to hold in a laugh, "call her. Call her now."

"Wait why?"

"Because when you call I can hear you light up when you mention her, and she clearly makes you nervous. You are in love and you need to call her."

"Maddy she is going to be pissed."

"Let her. And don't argue, it will only make her more mad and you further away from her. Now dammit listen to me and call the girl!"

Liz woke up in a dark space. It wasn't the right shape to be the trunk of a car, and it wasn't a box of a sort. Once her eyes adjusted fully to the dark she found a door, however it was locked. The walls were cold and slightly moist suggesting she was in a basement somewhere. There was a bag on the floor where she was laying.

The last thing Liz could remember was a young man coming up behind her with a knife and she almost fought him off until she was shoved into the coffee table. When she blacked out.

She mustered up the strength through her pounding headache and the debilitating nausea to walk over the metal door. She collapsed in front of it and started banging her fists against the door, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Before she finally passed out again and slumped against the door, using up all her strength from before.

"Her phone is off. In the year and a half that I have worked with Elizabeth she has never had her phone turned off.. Ever." His expression dropped and his anxiety began to increase. "I'll call Dembe, he should be able to put her on."

"Dembe! I was wondering if you could put Elizabeth on the phone."

"Excuse me? Isn't she with you?"

"No? I asked you to stay with her while I went to Florence."

"Yes but there is a note from Liz saying that she called you and was going with you, and not to worry."

"No! She isn't here with me! When I left she was waiting for me on the bed. Her phone isn't on."

"I will go look around the house and check the cameras I will make sure she comes back with me."

"Yes! Please! God dammit Lizzie where are you?" He shouted.

He hung up and threw his phone across the patio in anger.

Madeline has never seen him in such distress, "Raymond, we will find her. I will help you."

A single tear slipped out of his left eye, as he moved closer to Madeline. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him rather awkwardly but knowing it would help him. "I need her, Maddy. I made a stupid mistake leaving her without protection."

"We don't know she isn't just visiting family or something."

"I know Maddy. I know my Lizzie, she isn't just out and about. She is in danger. I put my Lizzie in danger."

Red broke down in Maddy's arms.

The metal door was pulled open exposing her limp body in the doorway.

"Oh look at her. I hope she isn't dead yet. That would make my job a lot less fun." A dark shadowy figure laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**ahhh! This is so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 3: Who has her?**

Dried blood covered the right side of her face and neck, cold metal chains at her hands and feet attaching her to a chair, and a bright yellow light shining down directly on her face.

"Hello Elizabeth." A man appeared out of the shadowed corner, and cackled at the mangled mess she has become.

Liz being defiant started violently moving her legs and arms in an impossible attempt at freedom. "What do you want with me?!" She spat angrily.

"We want you dead. Another member of our organization failed at his mission, so we had to fix his mistakes and finish you ourselves." The man moved closer to her enough for her to identify some of his features.

Blond hair, dark brown eyes, muscular build, would be attractive if she wasn't tied to a chair with her life being threatened.

"Who is the leader?" Liz growled.

The young man stepped closer to her, looking directly in her eyes. "It's..."

Red arrived back at the safe house that had been compromised as soon as he could get there to meet Dembe to look for any clues on who might have taken Liz.

Right now they only know someone hacked into the security cameras but not who did it.

Madeline was making calls to some people that could help them find Elizabeth.

Red called Kaplan and Aram, and with three of Maddy's people they set up a special task force to find and take down Liz's captors.

Red was not going to let his personal problems get in the way of her safety.

While the rest of team was busy at work Red found himself more in the way than helping and slipped outside to the front steps with a bottle of wine.

The bottle was one Liz had been in the process of drinking before this started. It was almost empty as he pressed his chapped lips to the bottle, throwing his head back to taste the clear colored liquid. It instantly reminded him of her, she had had a glass of wine an hour or so before they kissed and she had tasted faintly of it. The idea of her missing when she should be safe and wrapped in the sheets made him sick to his stomach.

He grabbed the green tinted bottle and threw it into the door. Smashing into a billion tiny pieces, his hand getting sliced by the pieces flying backward.

The door opened to see a Mr. Kaplan with a very mixed reaction appearing on her face. "We know who took Lizzie and you aren't going to like it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jadenanne7, for helping me with this chapter. **

**i don't own any part of the blacklist. **

* * *

Liz was in shock...complete and utter shock. Why in the world would her own father and brother be trying to kill her? She found her voice after a moment of trying to process this new information. "Why kill me?"

The young man, who now she knew was her brother, laughed again. "You were supposed to die in the fire, along with Raymond Reddington, but here you are, living and have a sexual relationship with him."

"Wait!" Liz exclaimed. "You think I'm having a sexual relationship with him? I told him that's what people think!"  
The man looked at her in anger and confusion at her outburst.

"Inappropriate?" Liz asked sheepishly.  
He nodded.  
"I'm sorry. Continue on..."

She knew that Red would be able to get out of whatever they were holding him in or Dembe or Mr. Kaplan could get him out and then he would come and be her knight in shining whatever. Then she could tell him that people already thought that they were having a relationship so he could just shut up and kiss her.

"You were an annoying young girl, always in the way," her brother continued. " It was the plan to kill you in a simple house fire while I was shipped off to boarding school. But it really isn't the fact that you survived the fire, it's the fact that you partnered with our organization's biggest enemy...Raymond Reddington. Thaat is why we want you dead."

"Why not just kill him and let me live?" Liz questioned defiantly.

"We can't kill him. If we do, we get attacked and he has more allies than enemies, all willing to die for him. So instead, we took away the one thing of major importance to him...you."

"You don't have Reddington?" Liz was super confused. She thought that they were both going to die, but now it didn't even sound like they had him. And if they didn't have him, where the hell was he?

"Reddington left to visit his dear friend Madeline."

* * *

"Her father?" Red repeated Mr. Kaplan's words back to her in disbelief. He thought he put that fool in his place years ago.

"Yes."

"Have we tried Liz's tracking chip to find her location?" He glanced down at his hand, now covered in half-dried blood and tiny pieces of glass.

"What chip? I didn't put one in her."

That was Mr. Kaplan's job, to keep track of Red and his people and clean up any less than legal activities.

"But I did." Red smiled and winked, brushing past her as he entered the house.

* * *

Liz smiled confidently, having come up with a plan to save her ass and get back at that bastard she had been sharing a house with for a year. "I have a idea that would benefit you and myself. Are you willing to consider it?" She liked having a slight amount of power.

The man looked upward into a glass window to the man in charge, their father, who gave him a slight nod, agreeing to listen to her idea.

"What if I became an informant for you? I gain information and get close to Reddington, then once a month you take me to an undisclosed location and I give you what I have learned. You can decide if the information I give you is worth my life. How does that sound?" she smirked.

She heard a slight clanking from the metal staircase on her right. It was an older man in his late fifties/early sixties, with blue grey eyes and grey hair. "Elizabeth." His voice was low and intimidating as he said her name, completely different from how Red said it. "You have yourself a deal."

"Great. How soon can I get out?"

"Oh...well we are going to keep you just a little while longer to figure out where your true loyalty lies before we officially decide."

* * *

Red pulled a small flash drive from the carved out pages inside a copy of Romeo and Juliet and handed it to Aram.

"What is...?" Aram started before Red cut him off.  
"It is the tracking software for Liz's tracking chip." His voice was cold and stern. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around Lizzie and never let her go, and it was killing him to know that it it was because of his own selfish actions that she was in danger.

The program took a moment to download and find the satellite, but Aram quickly shouted out, "Red Oak!" All eyes turned to face him. "She is in Red Oak, Oklahoma."

"Let's go," Red exclaimed, whipping out his phone to call the pilot.

* * *

"I think I made you a great deal...I give you information and if I don't, then you can kill me! I can even figure out how to record the information!" Liz pleaded.

"Fine, we will let you go." Her father nodded toward a burly man sitting in the corner, then started to turn the key in the lock, attempting to release her before she stopped him. "You have to let him think he saved me. It will help my plan."

"You, my dear, are a difficult person to deal with, even with a gun pointed at your head."

"I don't need to live, I only would like to live. But go ahead and kill me if you don't get your information." Liz felt like she was actually playing puppeteer and was loving it.

"Fine, Elizabeth, we will let him save you."

* * *

The town had less than 600 hundred people, making it almost like stealing candy from a baby to find the building where Liz was being held. It was originally the old town storage, when Red Oak was a larger town. But then the population numbers began to decrease until the company went out of business and sold the building. Because it was such a small town they couldn't place people outside the building with guns or even without guns unless the goal was to call attention to themselves.

Red and his team made a plan on how to enter the building. He told his men not to shoot unless it was entirely necessary, because it would be what Liz would want. They entered at night, again not wanting to attract the attention of the surrounding small town.

Once inside, the first few guards, aware of Liz's request to be saved by Red instead of being released right after the deal was made, knew that they were going to die protecting the building. Red's men shot as the four guards raised their weapons, and continued moving forward and deeper into the building.

Because of Liz's plan, which she had to describe in full detail to justify why Red needed to save her, the security was low. They placed her in one of the modified storage units near the main entrance. After they placed her inside the storage unit, the adrenaline in her system started to lower, and she could feel the full effects of her injuries.

Dembe was the first to know where Liz was being held, mainly because he could hear her soft whimpers of pain.

The lock was shot open and a few low level security members ran over in defense, and were immediately handled by Red's men.

As soon as the door was open, Red bolted over to Liz, who was sitting in a metal chair in the center of the room, half slumped over.

"Lizzie! Sweetheart! What happened?" His hands were everywhere, trying to access her injuries.

The pain was becoming almost unbearable, and Liz, despite all of her anger toward him, was thrilled he was finally there. "Red?" she whispered quietly as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Lizzie! No! Open your eyes! Now!" Red scooped her up into his arms and made his way to the exit.


End file.
